Let Me Love You
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: Set during OotP: Sirius has just died and Lupin finds Harry in the library, but Harry begins to fall for him. But does Lupin feel the same way about Harry? HPRL Slash and major fluff. Oneshot.


It was a cold, rainy night at Grimmauld Place. Sirius had just died, and Harry was still grieving. And extremely so that he thought the pain would never leave. He missed his godfather. He was completely alone in this, no one could ever feel the same way he did.

"Harry."

Harry turned from the library's window seat to see Lupin standing behind him. "Hello Professor Lupin," he greeted the older man, his voice flat and emotionless.

"Harry please call me Remus, I'm not your professor anymore." Lupin took a few steps closer to him, and Harry began to really notice his presence, he felt safe with his former professor next to him. Harry got up and hugged him, and he felt Lupin's arms wrap around his waist. Harry clung to Lupin, feeling if he let go he would lose Lupin too. "What was that for?" asked Lupin after he pulled back, his arms still around Harry's waist.

"I dunno, I just...I feel safe with you," Harry answered truthfully.

For the first time in days Lupin smiled. "Do you want me to stay?"

Harry smiled too and nodded, this was the first smile he felt he didn't have to force. "I would like that," he agreed, and they sat down in front of the window.

They sat in silence for a while before Lupin reached over to him and wiped away tears Harry hadn't known were there. His throat was tight and he swallowed, but it didn't help much. "Don't cry," Lupin murmured soothingly, offering Harry another warm smile that filled Harry with a pleasant warm feeling. But what in Merlin's name was it? All Harry knew was that it made Harry want to be closer to Lupin, so he scooted closer to him and rested his head on the man's shoulder. Lupin smelled good, he smelled like cologne and mint chocolate. Suddenly Harry found himself thinking what Lupin would taste like.

_No I can't think like that he's my former professor!_ Harry scolded himself. _He changed my diapers! He was best friends with my parents!_

_But you need him_, a voice said in his head that sounded dangerously like Hermione._ And he needs you. You both lost someone who was special to you. You can grieve together._

"Harry?" Lupin said then.

"What?" Harry realized he had been staring at Lupin, and he blushed. "Sorry."

Lupin smiled. "Don't be."

Harry hesitated. He wanted so badly to tell Lupin of what he was feeling for him but something told him it was a bad idea, very bad. "R-Remus?" Lupin looked over at him, it was either now or never. "I...I think...Remus I think I'm in love with you."

Lupin looked gobsmacked, his amber eyes widened. "Harry, I...wow, I'm really flattered. And I honestly don't know what to say. Why would you be in love with me? I'm forty three. I'm a werewolf. I-"

"Remus," Harry protested, reaching for the other man's hand. He gently ran his thumb over Lupin's fingers. "Stop it." Harry caressed Lupin's face, and felt Lupin shiver. "Stop beating yourself up because of who you are. You're beautiful as a werewolf, and I wouldn't have you any other way."

Lupin's eyes were filled with unshed tears. "Oh Harry," he sighed, and he hugged the boy tightly.

Harry smiled as he pulled back. "Let me love you," he murmured, just inches from Lupin's mouth. He closed his eyes and felt Lupin's lips press against his. He was kissing Remus Lupin, and it was bliss. He wrapped his arms around Lupin's neck and Lupin's arms went back around Harry's waist. The kiss was delicious, Lupin tasted like pure chocolate. Harry moaned and opened his mouth, allowing Lupin entrance. He explored every inch of Harry's mouth and sucked on his tongue, making Harry moan again. Lupin lips were soft and sweet, and Harry couldn't get enough of the taste.

When Lupin pulled back he was smiling happily. Taking Harry's hand, he said, "It's late. We should probably go to sleep."

"Will you hold me?" Harry asked.

"Of course." And with that the two lovers made their way upstairs to Lupin's bedroom.


End file.
